From Stone
by Jurodan
Summary: After a year, Terra is still stone, Beast Boy is in a deep depression, and Raven is feeling strain as she's the only one who can save Terra... will her desperation lead to folly? Complete
1. The Path of Shattered Hope

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Path of Shattered Hope

It had taken a toll on everyone when Terra… well, when she had sacrificed herself to save the city, Beast Boy especially. Raven bit her lip… how long had it been? How long had it been since she had tried to research a spell to free the young hero? She hadn't restarted until a short while ago; only after Beast Boy had mentioned that it was only a few weeks to a year that she'd been frozen in stone. He had seemed depressed for weeks, acting gloomy on a level that Raven could appreciate. The thought had, at first, seemed pleasant, since she didn't have to worry about him playing a prank on her or interrupting her during mediations, but things were getting worse. He hadn't left his room in nearly three days, and while it was common for Raven to do it, it was the first time Beast Boy had done it. He hadn't even done it when Terra was first turned to stone… but then again, there was some optimism then.

Raven felt uneasy, not a common feeling for her, as she slowly pored over her collection of books. She still hadn't found anything. She tossed one of the books aside in disgust. Getting up, she decided to get something to eat, and maybe pass by Beast Boy's room to see if he was still inside. She shook her head at that thought… until recently, he had done that to her and it had gotten her angry. The irony would not be lost on her if he yelled at her or told her to go away.

Entering the operation center she took stock of her surroundings. Robin was sitting on the couch watching Starfire play Cyborg in one of those foolish video games. "Oh, I lose again…" She heard Starfire say in a frustrated voice.

"I'll play you, Cyborg, just let me…" Robin offered, but Raven knew what was coming.

"Look, both of you are just plain bad at this game. You two can play against each other. I'm going to the exercise room." Cyborg couldn't manage to contain the disdain or anger in his voice and he stomped out, frustrated.

Raven blinked a few times… how often has this been happening? She thought to herself. Starfire sulked, and Robin sat back against the couch, his head leaning back on the top of couch. "Oh… hi Raven." he said. His voice was exasperated after breaking up one argument after another in a seemingly endless tide of infighting.

She opened the freezer not bothering to look over, "Hello." She dreaded where this was about to go, and she knew she couldn't stop it.

"Hey have you…" His voice picked up ever so slightly in a slim chance of hope she had found something.

"No… I'm sorry." Raven cut him off before he even had a chance to finish… it was being asked every time she saw him. She sighed heavily, grabbed an apple, and then walked out before anything more was said.

Raven walked down the empty corridor. She probably shouldn't have, but she went down the corridor, which led right past Beast Boy's room. Even from this distance, she could hear him. He was crying, although he would deny it. She knew, she had heard him doing it the day before as well. Why was she doing this? Was it some sort of twisted mockery of what he had used to do with her? It certainly didn't entertain, or even please her to think that this might be her paying him back for all the times he had bothered her. Of course, she knew that it wasn't the case. She… needed motivation, and with those around her seeming to crumble, she needed to figure out why she was still trying to fix something that seemed so utterly hopeless. Beast Boy, for lack of any true inspiration, forced her to continue, not out of enthusiasm, but out of the sickening feeling she felt in her gut when she saw him.

Standing silently before the door she paused and bit her lip. Was she really going to put herself through this again? Was she really going to raise his hopes for just a second and then flatten them? Her hand was raised inches from the door. How could she continually do this to him? It wasn't fair… she knew… she sighed and lowered her head. She knew she was going to do it anyway. Her fingers wrapped softly against the door. The low sobs and moans stopped immediately. "Who is it?" Beast Boy's voice was weak, almost like it was about to give out. Raven shook her head; she never should have done this.

"It's me." she said, head bowed.

"Oh…"

"I… I just wanted to check in."

Gaining a little bit of strength, Beast Boy answered quickly, "I'm fine… I just want to be alone…"

"Ok…"

"You… you didn't find something, did you?" His voice, still soft and tired, raised just a peak, just enough to sound almost hopeful, as Robin's had.

She really shouldn't have come to Beast Boy's room, "I… no. I'm sorry."

"Ok… I… can you leave me alone…?" His voice sounded even weaker than it had when she came to talk to him.

Raven nodded, knowing better than to say anything else. Taking a few seconds, she dashed down the hall and to her room. She had failed, she had failed herself, she had failed the team, she had failed Terra, and she had failed Beast Boy. And every day she was slowly killing Beast Boy; draining what little hope he had left. She had to do this, she had to find something, find anything. She had to; it wasn't even for Terra at this point. She had to do it for everyone else… before the one home she had known since Azarath fell apart.

More spells pertaining to petrifaction, all of which dealt with freeing the person from the dreaded Basilisk's glare. She had found out within a week those spells had no affect on Terra. Her head fell into her hands it was another useless search. She might as well be looking for spells to make a Dragon's fire smell minty. She replayed her 'talk' with Beast Boy earlier. It was the first day he hadn't opened up the door. She hadn't even realized how much dread that instilled in her until now. She pushed her hands back and threw her hair. She turned to the last page of a book and sighed, putting yet another book aside.

Had it been any other time, Raven would have been in paradise. Free to study at her leisure, without having anyone interfere, she should be happy. Of course, this was more hell than heaven. Everything she researched failed; every spell had failed to have any affect on Terra, and a large effect on everyone else. The pile of tomes that Raven had poured threw was massive, well over half her collection. Day by day, hour-by-hour, minute-by-minute the pile of books she hadn't looked through dwindled while the pile of books that remained was pathetically small. And that ever-shrinking pile was all she had left to draw upon.

How long had she been in her room? She wondered after putting another book onto the pile of books she had finished reading threw. Her room was always dark, so that wasn't going to tell her anything, and she didn't have a clock. She rubbed the weariness from her eyes. It didn't matter what time it was, she was probably going to be reading all night anyway. She reached over to grab the apple she had gotten earlier. Raising it to her mouth she noticed she had eaten all but the core. She didn't even remember eating it. She blinked and looked it over, "How long have I been here?" she murmured to herself. Her stomach grumbled and despite herself she got up and went to get something to eat.

The halls were dark and quiet. She found her way to the operation center more by instinct than anything else. The door opened automatically, revealing it was already dark, and the moon hung in the sky. She walked over to the fridge, "Can't sleep?" Raven whirled to find Robin sitting in the couch.

"Oh… I didn't see you there. No… I'm just a little hungry, that's all."

"Ah." there was an awkward pause, and she knew he wasn't going to ask her again. He turned around and rested his head in his hands, "Raven…"

"What?"

"… Nothing."

"What? You were going to say something; I know it. What was it?"

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry."

She blinked a few times, genuinely surprised, "What for?"

"For this… for everything… for asking you everyday. For all the pressure that we have put on you. It's all on you and it's not fair, but none of us can help her, or you. I'm sorry."

Raven nodded; suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore, "Robin… I'm almost out of books to look through."

He turned to look at her, eyes wide, "Does…"

"No. Nobody else knows but you."

"Why?"

"It's your share of the burden…" Raven closed her eyes, then turned and left.

She didn't dare pass Beast Boy's room on her way back. The door to her own room opened up and she walked in. As it closed she moved off to the side, leaned back against the wall, and slipped to the floor. This would be her failure hers and hers alone. How was she going to tell the teams she had failed so utterly? How was she going to tell Beast Boy she couldn't bring Terra back? She felt herself tremble. She had never felt so useless. She had never felt so drained. She didn't even feel the weariness that claimed her.

The next day she awoke with a start, her dreams had been a mishmash of nightmares. Beast Boy had stopped waking everyone up in the morning, so there was no way to tell the time. As scenes from her nightmare played threw her head, and the thoughts she had last night returned she got up. She had to meditate; it was the only thing that was going to help. Raven turned and walked to her door… did she really need to go to the Operation's room to meditate? Perhaps… it might be best to stay here… no need to hear anymore distracting arguments.

She took a step back away from the door. Turned around, and felt her heart sunk. She didn't even realize it the night before… she stared at the pile of books she had yet to go through. There were three left. Lowering her head slightly, she turned back around and exited her room.

It was cold outside, significantly colder than last year, when Slade's forces had attacked… Raven tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she went to the edge of the roof of Titan Tower to meditate. Slipping into the lotus position, she hovered above the edge, "Azararth, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She had barely started when she was interrupted.

"Raven…" Starfire's voice was unsteady, unsure.

"I'm meditating." Raven opened an eye to look over to Starfire.

"I am most sorry for interrupting… but I was going to ask…" Her voice fell off as Raven slowly shook her head standing.

"Don't ask." Raven said, lifted her hood, and went back inside.

The pile of three books were lying in the center of her room, almost mocking her. She stared at the pile, still standing at the doorway. "Time to get back to work." She murmured to herself unhappily and walked forward.

Pages filled with archaic texts about rather mundane sorcery filled the first book, and what little alchemy it had within had nothing about returning flesh to stone. The rest of the text dealt with simple sigils spells designed for illusions, not transmutation of people or objects. What use was it to make Terra look real if she couldn't move? Raven put the book down in disgust.

The second was completely illegible and indecipherable. She tried to bend her mind around the runes and they seemed to bend with her. The book seemed to change erratically… as if it was alive itself. Chaos itself was bound to the pages, and it beckoned her deeper and deeper into it's grasp. Struggling against herself, she slammed the book shut, looking to see the name of it. It was one of Arearden the Strange's books. The madman had locked his secrets away in his own mind, and his mind had warped the books when he died… or so the legends went. Sighing, she tossed the book off to the side.

The last book was done before she knew it, the pages held barely any knowledge at all, let alone a spell to free Terra. She looked at it and sighed, it was one that Beast Boy had given her for her birthday before Terra had been turned to stone. She looked at it and frowned, it was a beginner's book to witchcraft… she must have forgotten to take it out of the pile. As she looked at the cover she could see some marking as if someone had written on the other side of the thin paper cover.

_I hope this book brings you luck._

- _BB_

Raven looked at the words, taking them in slowly. She didn't notice she had let the book drop to the floor as an overwhelming feeling of nausea swept over her. Every sense of her being was sickened at her failure. For all her power, for all her knowledge, she was just as useless and weak as everyone else, unable to help even her friends in their time of need. A bitterness long held within her came flooding out, all the hatred she had harvested for Terra, for her betrayal and attacks upon her and her friends. Had that been why she hadn't found anything? The thought of self-betrayal made her fall to her knees.

Had the curse of her blood led her to this? Thoughts swirled in her head, dizzying assumptions from the darkest parts of her mind. Had she failed herself by failing to free Terra? Had her father's twisted legacy live on in her to destroy the lives of those around her? She remembered the last time she had spoken to Terra… when she had been so enraged and blinded by hatred that she had let the beast inside her out. Was it because of that she could not find a cure?

With all her rage, and hatred, and fear, and hurt bottled up in her she felt as if she would explode. All the emotions coming out, control fading from her mind, all she could do was lash out. The room went entirely dark, and the entire world became chaos manifest. Books fluttered into the air and where torn to shreds. Everything she had to work with became a tempest. Knowledge stolen forever for her darkness, everything she had ripped and tattered and destroyed.

When she opened her eyes and her hatred failed her.

_I hope this book brings you luck._

- _BB_

She looked at the inside cover of the book, the only book she had left. Looking up she saw what she had done, and felt tears run down her face. "What have I done?" She murmured to herself. All of her books where in ruins, irreplaceable tomes from ancient times torn to shreds. The only book she had left was the book Beast Boy had given her. Her regrets had finally hit her, everything she had done wrong to Terra, to Beast Boy, to herself… she finally saw it. She could not blame herself for who she was, only for what she did. And what she had just done was destroyed any chance of bringing Terra back…


	2. Desperate Madness & Inner Demons

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

For a long time, all Raven could do was sit starring at the tattered remnants of her collection. She felt numb, not in control, not angry, not afraid, just numb. Forming a coherent thought would have been impossible, if she had actually tried to do so. Her head bowed a bit after looking at the wreckage that was her room. Below her the book Beast Boy had given her, and the simple message it held, sat facing at her. She sat there for a while, unwilling or unable to move herself, she wasn't sure which.

It was a knock on the door that sent her mind reeling as everything that had just happened was finally put into focus. It wasn't a dream or a nightmare or an illusion… this, the chaos she had wrought, was reality. She tried to stand, but she was trembling too much to lift herself up. The knocking continued followed by a slightly muffled voice.

"Hey, Raven, is everything alright in there?" She was dimly aware that it sounded like Robin, but couldn't seem to respond.

The knocking became more rapid, and the voice a bit more rushed, "Raven? Are you ok in there? I heard you yelling…"

Raven felt drained, after running the gamut of emotions, after destroying everything that she owned except one book, after her total failure, she didn't have enough energy to respond to anything Robin said, even as he became more frantic. Finally, she heard the door open heard him gasp, and then after a few seconds, heard Robin rush over. She saw him rush in front of her and crouch, to look at her. "Raven, what happened? Are you ok?"

Raven stared at him; he was saying things quicker, to the point where she couldn't understand what he was saying. He started to fade away… she closed her eyes trying to clear her clouding vision, but things were just getting worse. Everything was growing hazy, the world had wound her up like a top and when it let go she hadn't stopped spinning. She could vaguely feel him putting his hands on her shoulders, but even that feeling started to fade away. Everything grew dark and she closed her eyes.

Robin grabbed Raven, who was falling over, once again shouting for the other Titans to come quickly. A large knot formed in his stomach, he had never seen Raven's room like this; it looked like someone had torn the place to shreds. She wasn't responding to anything he said, she didn't even seem to notice he was there. Her pallor was never what Robin would have called healthy, but now it was even worse: she looked almost completely white. He reached out and touched her throat sighing with relief that she had a pulse. Still, he had to get her to the medical bay. He grabbed his communicator and nearly screamed into it, "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! RAVEN IS IN TROUBLE! GET TO HER ROOM NOW!"

Starfire appeared seconds later, flying at top speed, she hovered in the hallway, "What has happened?"

"I don't know, but we've got to get Raven to the medical bay, NOW!" He said, lifting her limp body up and handing her to Starfire. Before he could even say another word, Starfire was out of the room, carrying her unconscious friend to the medical bay.

"It will be ok Raven, we will find what is wrong with you." She said, as much to reaffirm herself against her uncertainties as to try to tell Raven.

Cyborg rushed out of the training room, and saw Starfire carrying Raven. "What happened?" He asked, staring, but she had passed him by, he didn't need anything more than a thought to follow her.

Robin rushed into the Medical lab to find Cyborg running scans and Starfire holding Raven's hand, talking to her about how this would all be over soon and that she would be fine. "What happened to her?"

"Man, I don't know! These scans say her upper brain functions are nearly non-existent!" Cyborg looked at Robin and then to Raven, obviously concerned, "I don't know what happened and I don't know what I can do to fix it."

"What do you know?" Robin asked, moving towards Raven. She looked bad, the red jewel on her forehead had fallen off, her brow was covered with sweat, her eyes were darting back and forth under her eyelids, and she looked exceptionally pale. In Raven's dark room, he had thought she had looked bad, now she looked even worse. Her breaths were being taken in with ragged gasps, and suddenly she jerked, pulling her hand away from Starfire. It took a second more, and then she went back to being prone, barely moving at all. Starfire looked at Robin, fear visible in her eyes.

"Her serotonin levels are dangerously low, her fever is 104.2, she's becoming dehydrated, Star, get her some water." Cyborg yelled, and Starfire dashed off to the sink to fetch her some water.

"Low serotonin… fever… dehydration?" Robin looked at Raven for a moment, "Cyborg… what is going on here? What can cause this?"

Cyborg growled frustration and anger rising in his voice, "I already told you, I don't know!" He stared at the scans, frowning, "Come on, hurry up Star, she needs water!" Starfire ran forward, opening Raven's mouth and pouring some water in.

"You must drink, you must…" Raven spat it up, gagging; Starfire put the bottle back to her mouth, "Please drink…"

"Robin, get a towel, cool compress, we've got to get this fever down. I don't know what's going on but this isn't good…" Cyborg stared at Raven who was beginning to struggle.

Raven had faded into her own mind, she somehow realized, looking around. The darkness and desolate mindscape was immense. She just wanted to be alone and dwell on her failure. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in herself. She knew something was desperately wrong. Was she dieing? She sat there, trying to think, but unable to really get anything into focus. Everything just seemed wrong. Everything she did was wrong.

Had she ever really helped her friends? She shuddered; all she had ever done was bring them down. She'd insulted Beast Boy and Cyborg, ignored and avoided Starfire, had questioned Robin, and she had destroyed the only things that could have helped Terra. Everything about her life, everything they knew was a lie. She couldn't help, she could only harm. How could she have been so blind as to miss that?

Beast Boy watched the chaos from the doorway of the medical bay. He stared at Raven, who was the palest shade of white he'd ever seen anyone. Starfire was trying to give her water, and Robin was holding a cold compress to her forehead. Cyborg was busy at the monitor, searching for the cause. Beast Boy couldn't help Raven any more than Raven could help Terra. Everything was so utterly hopeless.

Inside the medical bay Robin stared at Beast Boy. "Get in here and help!" He shouted, but Beast Boy didn't move. Robin snarled, but turned back to Raven. "Cyborg, give me news! What is going on?"

"Man, I told you, I don't know! Someone messed up her mind bad; her entire mental chemistry is shot. What could have caused this?" Cyborg said, running more scans.

Robin stared at him and it dawned on him, "Raven could… she… she ran out of books…"

Cyborg stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Robin looked back to where Beast Boy had been standing, but he was gone…

"You can't fix her, can you?"

Raven whirled to find Beast Boy standing behind her, "How?"

"Your books were all over the room, shredded… you did it, didn't you? To prevent Terra from being brought back. You did it on purpose, didn't you?" He scowled at her, anger rising in his voice.

"How did you enter my mind… the mirror… it must have been…" Raven stared at him, her regrets filling her.

"You failed…" His words were bitter but callous… as if he didn't care.

"I… I…" Raven whimpered, "I tried…"

"You FAILED!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs and lunged at her.

Raven cringed, her body shaking and pulling away from Robin and Starfire, nearly pulling into a fetal position. "Cyborg, she ran out of books, and… I think she had a nervous breakdown… she told me she was nearly out of books, she told me… and… my share of the burden…" Robin turned back and grasped Raven's hand. "Raven, I know you failed, please, don't worry, come back."

Starfire watched then turned to Cyborg, "I do not understand… what has happened to Raven?"

Cyborg looked at Starfire, whose bright green eyes were tearing up and cheeks were reddening, "I… I don't know…"

Beast Boy landed a savage kick in Raven's side, she groaned, and tried to move away before he kicked her again. It was far too late for that, and another savage kick sent her sprawling. She couldn't breathe she couldn't fight it was all her fault. Everything was just too much…

"YOU FAILED!" Beast Boy yelled in a nearly incomprehensible snarl. She looked up to see Beast Boy advancing on her, his eyes turning red with hate and rage, and fear gripped Raven.

Raven thrashed again and she tried desperately to breathe, Robin held her hand tighter, "Raven, please, don't leave, there are more books, you haven't failed us…"

Starfire watched Robin, then grabbed Raven's other hand, "Raven, I know I do not understand, but I wish to understand. Please, tell me what is wrong."

Cyborg stared back at the screen, her breathing was becoming irregular, and her mind activity had been spiking every couple of second and then returning to almost nothing. "Raven…"

Beast Boy lifted her up and held Raven over the edge of the bridge in her mind. It was a pit to nothing… he was going to completely destroy her. She didn't struggle; she must have deserved it after her failure.

"You failed, Raven, and now you have to face your punishment." Beast Boy's eyes were gleaming an unnatural red and he smiled wickedly, and he held her over the edge of the road in her mind, over the edge of oblivion, "Do you know what the punishment for failure is?" Raven felt tears rolling down her cheeks; she didn't want this to happen… she didn't want to die. "The punishment for failure is death Raven…" she didn't want to die… but the hand released and she fell backwards into the void, watching Beast Boy smile with cruel satisfaction.

When all mental activity ceased, Cyborg gasped. She was gone… Raven…

The sound of a flat line drew Starfire and Robin's attention, and they stared at the screen. Starfire's eyes went wide and she began to talk more hurriedly to Raven. Robin stopped altogether… he had failed her far worse than Raven had failed Terra…

Cyborg stared at the system, "No… this can't be right!" He slammed his fist into the computer then again and again. Starfire began to cry. Robin watched Cyborg smash the computer, again, and again, and again. He looked at Starfire, then at Raven who had stopped moving.

"Cyborg…" Robin's voice was lost in the sounds of the computer being smashed, "CYBORG!" Cyborg's chest heaved with the effort he exerted crushing the machine, he turned to face Robin, "Cyborg… she's… she's… gone."

Raven didn't know what to feel as she free fell threw space to oblivion. She guessed it was sadness. Nothing else seemed to describe it. She had failed her friends and herself, and now she would pay for it for all eternity. She was going to know her failure and only her failure until…

The sudden surface beneath her took her breath away. She could barely understand that she stopped, there wasn't supposed to be an end to this… she saw things coming closer, saw Beast Boy snarling in frustration and impotent rage. How was this happening? She felt the wind flutter beneath her for a moment longer, then felt cold stone. She looked around, things seemed so… wrong… how had she been saved? She looked over and gasped as Beast Boy kneeled down next to her. "Raven…" His voice was as it was when she was last at his room, sounding desperate filled with sadness and devoid of any real hope. "Raven… please don't hate me… I just wanted Terra back… I… I never meant for this to happen to you."

Raven stared at him for a moment, head hanging in shame, "I failed… I can't bring Terra back."

Beast Boy nodded, then got up, "I know… I…" But his words were cut off as a savage blow hit him in the jaw.

"FAILURE MEANS DEATH!" The demonic Beast Boy snarled, now revealing his second set of red eyes. Raven's eyes went wide with shock and recognition while Beast Boy groaned as he was lifted up and tossed away.

Robin had stopped Cyborg from smashing the computer. Starfire was crying hysterically, still grasping her friend's hand. Robin moved towards her, not attempting to move her away and not attempting to console her. He had his own failures in this… everyone did…

The sound of a beep startled the trio, and they looked back at the monitor. Cyborg and Robin gasped and Starfire tried to chuckle between tears.

"Raven, we know you can do this." Robin said, and once again grasped her hand. Starfire put her hand on top of his and squeezed, and then Cyborg placed his on hers.

She had tricked her, betrayed her, tried to destroy her, and now she attacked Beast Boy. The demon inside Raven's mind had been freed when Raven had failed. Raven stood up, and blasted the false Beast Boy in the back, sending him sprawling. The real Beast Boy got up and rushed to her side.

"Didn't we do this once before?" He asked, gasping.

"Not well enough." Raven shouted, hurling another bolt of magic into the false Beast Boy, tearing the mask from his face. The rest of the demon's falsities fell away, revealing the miniscule part of Raven that she had always tried to keep within her, the parts she always had to control. She blasted the miniscule Raven a final time, and then re-subsumed her into her being.

Beast Boy smiled weakly, "Easier than last time…"

"Beast Boy… I'm sorry…"

He nodded, and held up his hand, "I'm sorry for doing this to you… I… Terra meant… means so much to me… I just wanted her back… but not if I have to loose you."

Raven rushed forward and grabbed him, "I'm not giving up." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks…" He said, his voice sounding a bit broken up.

After a moment, Raven released him, "I… let me guide you out…"

"She's stabilized… I don't know how or what happened, but then again, Raven's biology is a bit different from a normal person's." Cyborg said, looking at the monitor.

Robin sighed, "Starfire saw it, but you didn't. Her room was a complete disaster, her books were torn to shreds." Starfire nodded slowly.

Cyborg blinked, "What do you think happened?'

"She snapped… after all the pressure that we put on her… that I put on her… she snapped." Beast Boy said from the doorway, where he stood slumping against the opposite wall.

"How do you know? Where were you?" Robin demanded, remembering that Beast Boy had disappeared when Raven needed the most help.

"I used her mirror… she was being attacked by the demon in her mind…" He lowered his head a little bit, "It looked like me… she thought I was attacking her…" Beast Boy let his head fall into his hands and slumped back against the wall. There was silence for a moment, broken only when Raven stirred slightly.

Starfire turned back to her friend, and clasped her hand, squeezing lightly. "It will be alright, Raven…" She smiled widely, looking up as she felt Raven's hand squeeze hers. "It will be alright." The gleam re-entered Starfire's eyes and she smiled widely.

Beast Boy watched her enthusiasm for Raven grow as his dimmed. In the end, he knew he was still to blame for this, having all this pressure put on Raven. He had told her it was only a few days away, then had cloistered himself away in his room, not coming out for days at a time, leaving Raven to worry. He had let her worry… as he had for her in the not too distant past. She came to his room and had knocked on his door, as he had done for her when she was alone. But she only came with bad tidings, another failed spell, another false incantation, and another potion that did nothing more than smell funny. He hadn't been able to do much more than cry and ask her to go away.

He had told Raven he was sorry. He had told her time after time after time that he was sorry. But he also remembered watching the false him punch and kick her, lift her up over the edge and then drop her… while he stood frozen with fear. He had become the demon in her mind… she feared him more than she feared the beast he had helped to fight before. He had actually paused, watching her fall, still in shock. Only when the demon looked at him was he jarred into action. He had changed form and rescued her… but he still had knots in his stomach. He had been the demon in her mind… with everything he had done… he should just leave. He put on a small, false smile when the others looked at him. He wasn't going to be here when she woke up, he thought to himself, and as the others gathered around Raven, he silently got up and left.


	3. Voices

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Voices

Raven lay still on the cot, still in her recuperative meditative state. Robin watched her carefully, looked at the monitor, and then to the others. Beast Boy was gone. He swallowed the hard lump that formed in his throat. 'He can take care of himself…' Robin paused, remembering Raven's room, the floor littered with tattered books. Beast Boy would have had to enter that to reach the mirror… even Beast Boy would have realized that those tattered books were all that was left of Raven's collection… and the last hope to bring back Terra. Robin bit his lip; Beast Boy would have to wait.

"Robin, where is Beast Boy? Have you seen where he has gone?" Starfire asked him, a bit confused.

"Starfire, something tells me Beast Boy will want to be alone right now…" Robin said as calmly as he could. He was probably going to visit Terra. Robin frowned a little bit, knowing this would be another blow to him that nobody could heal.

Starfire nodded slowly, then looked back down at Raven. She was still holding Raven's hand; after what had happened and how close they had came to losing Raven, neither of the other Titans saw anything wrong with how protective Starfire had gotten.

Cyborg stood close, watching the display screen, and frowning at the computer he had smashed to bits. "It looks like she's waking up…"

Raven's eyes opened lazily, she blinked a few times and tried to sit up but all three of the Titans held her down. "You need to rest Raven, you've suffered major trauma." Cyborg said firmly.

Raven's eyes darted between the three of them, and then widened, "Beast Boy?"

"He left." Robin answered quickly, "Don't worry, just try to rest."

"But I… but he…" Her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"Beast Boy can take care of himself, don't worry." Robin said soothingly.

Raven nodded, still very unsure, "I failed…"

"Raven…" Robin started

"I failed… and he knows it…" Her chin trembled ever so slightly.

"Raven, do not worry. Once you are rested we can get you new books." Starfire said smiling.

Robin's eyes went wide for a second and he nudged her, "Raven, we don't blame you, you've been under a lot of stress…" he looked at Starfire who finally understood and blushed with a frown, "… but don't worry, I'll talk to Beast Boy, I just want you to stay here."

Raven looked at him then to Cyborg and then Starfire, then nodded.

Robin stood and motioned for Cyborg to follow him walking to the door, "I'm going to look for Beast Boy, I think I know where he'll be, just make sure Raven stays safe and rests up, ok?"

"Yeah, of course." Cyborg said, looking back to Raven who lay in bed, while Starfire acted surprisingly motherly, "Where do you…" his words dropped away as he saw Robin was already gone, "… man I hate it when he does that…" He said shaking his head, walking back to Raven's side.

Beast Boy walked down the trail to the cave quietly; he hadn't come in a long time. It just felt wrong every time he did, watching Terra stuck as statue… it gnawed on his insides thinking about it. Still, that feeling couldn't compare to the fear he felt or the anger he had for himself. How could he have pushed Raven so hard? Even for Terra…

He barely noticed entering the cavern where Terra was. The air was stagnant, not stirred since his last passing nearly two months ago. The last time he was here he has promised her he would come back soon, and here it was, two months later… he closed his eyes and walked forward towards Terra. The young Titan stood silently, arms away from her chest and her hair fixed while flowing in the air wildly, unlike her normal straight and down. She still looked calm; maybe she had known she had to sacrifice herself?

"Hi Terra… sorry it took me so long for me to get back. I know I promised and all…" He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and ashamed, "Its just things have been sorta busy…" He looked to the ground, thinking as hard as he could. Something about the area still made him want to just curl up in a ball and whimper, not even moving until the day Terra came back, or until he joined her. He couldn't though. It was not his place to become so overcome with despair, with so much sorrow that he could not contain it.

"We fought Mumbo again." He started, thinking about the last time she faced Mumbo. "It was a lot like the time we faced him and you were… He was robbing a bank again. But before we could catch him, he sucked up Raven, like a giant vacuum!" He got into the story, the slightest grin appearing on his face as he talked. "The next thing you know, we were all turned into animals! I mean, Robin was a monkey, Star was a cat, Cyborg was not only a bear, but he was in this pink frilly tutu." He laughed a little at that thought. "Raven was turned into a rabbit; I didn't turn into any animals though… I kinda blabbed to him about my abilities. So, he turned me into a lamp. You should've seen… It…"

Tears began to well up in his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly, with the sleeve of his suit. "Never mind. Don't worry about it. It's a dumb story… It's one of those things where you had to be there to get it." He winced to himself, once he realized what he said. "You remember… the time we went to the amusement park? You remember, right? When I was drooling on the gravity thingamabob and, even though you nearly threw up you thought it was hilarious? Then, we went and had popcorn, and then I nearly got sick… wait, why am I talking about this with you? I mean, there's better things about that time, like the haunted house, I mean, that was great, even if it did scare the pants off me."

His eyes started to well up again, as he went on. "Then, we went on the Ferris wheel… And I promised I wouldn't stop being your friend, no matter how bad of a thing you did…" Beast Boy slumped over, "But I couldn't even keep that promise to you! I mean, I should never have been such a jerk to you, I should've tried to help you get away from him, and what did I do? I insulted you! I told you we weren't friends anymore!"

Beast Boy took a few steps forward then stumbled and fell, finding himself looking up at Terra while he was on his knees. It almost seemed fitting. "You're not the only one I've been a jerk to… Cyborg had a super-bad virus, and it nearly destroyed the city! Do you know why that happened? Because I was so desperate to play Monkey Madness 4, that I put his life in danger. I crashed his computer. And, in Raven's head, there was me, and I was attacking her, but it wasn't me! And I didn't do anything, until she nearly died, I just stood there, watching her get creamed! I nearly killed Raven, and cost her all of her books, her entire library! I pranked Starfire, and nearly got her in trouble with Silkie! I drink Soymilk straight from the carton! And I know I'm the only one who drinks that anyway, but I'm sorry!"

"Terra… Terra I'm sorry." He bowed his head, "Raven's books are gone… she was the only person who could have helped you…" Tears streamed down his face and for a time he stifled a small sob. "It's my fault…" He finally managed to strangle out in a hoarse whisper, "It's my fault… I pushed you away… I pushed everyone away… I pushed Raven too hard… Terra I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Beast Boy, it's not your fault." Robin said quietly.

Beast Boy whirled around to see Robin standing at the entrance of the cave, he quickly turned away, "Go away."

"Beast Boy, listen to me…"

"I said go away." Beast Boy choked out, trying his best to sound angry, but failing miserably.

Robin took a few steps forward, "Raven…"

Beast Boy flinched visibly, "Is… is she ok?" He slowly turned back to look at Robin, his face reddened from crying.

"She's fine. She wants to know if you are."

Beast Boy looked back at Terra, "Tell her I wont hurt her anymore…"

"You just saved her life."

Beast Boy trembled then stood and faced Robin; "I was the one who put her life in danger! Just like I did to Cyborg, just like I did to Terra…" His voice trailed off.

Robin rested a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "You didn't do anything to Terra. She saved us all, remember."

"I PUSHED HER AWAY! I promised her I would always be her friend and I lied. That's why she went back to Slade…" Beast Boy said,

"That was her decision."

Beast Boy shook with rage, his voice became quieter, "She was forced…"

"Beast Boy," Robin shook his head, moving closer to him.

"Don't Beast Boy me, it's my fault, it's not just my fault it's all our faults. We forced into Slade, we turned our backs on her when she needed us most. What friends are we? We stabbed her in the back!" Beast Boy had balled up his fists and his chest was heaving, and he trembled, growling audibly.

Robin grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulder, "Beast Boy, she betrayed us remembAAARGH!" Robin grimaced as Beast Boy transformed into a dog and bit him on the shoulder. Robin stumbled back a few feet and grabbed the wound, "BEAST BOY! What do you think you're DOING?!"

Beast Boy leapt away from Robin and looked at him for a moment, his eyes went wide for the briefest moments and he stopped growling. He backpedaled, not looking where he was going and without realizing it backed into Terra. He looked back at Terra, then to Robin, and back to Terra again, his tail sticking between his legs as he began to whimper. Robin took a step towards him, still nursing his sore arm, but Beast Boy ran past him, making his way to the tunnel exit. By the time Robin had reached for a net bomb he was already out of sight.

Robin entered Titan's Tower more than annoyed, his shoulder still ached and Beast Boy was gone. He had found his communicator at the entrance, but had lost him after that. He had done his best to cover the wound, but he still needed it looked at, but not with Raven in the sick bay. There would be too many questions, and at the moment, Robin didn't want Raven to suffer any more undue stress. He grabbed his communicator, "Cyborg. Cyborg pick up." He whispered.

For a moment, nothing happened, but the screen flashed to life and he saw Cyborg staring back at him, "What is it man? You find BB?"

"Sort of, he was with Terra." Robin replied

Cyborg sighed, "I guess we should have seen that one coming. Where is he?"

Robin sighed heavily, "It didn't go that well… he ran off."

Cyborg caught a slight glimpse or Robin's wound, "What happened to your arm man? It looks like you…" Robin scowled, "… got bit… did Beast Boy?"

"Look, I said something I shouldn't have, ok?" Robin said, and bit his lip, "Is there any way you can bandage the wound without taking me to the medical bay, I don't want Raven seeing."

Cyborg eyed him carefully, "Ok man, but you really think we should hide this from Raven?"

Robin closed the communicator, "Positive…"

Starfire hadn't shut up in the past two hours since Robin had left to find Beast Boy. Raven turned and watched her friend ramble on, briefly wondered if there were worse fates than being stuck in the room with the Tamaranian girl. At this point, she wasn't sure. "… and that is how I found out that shooting the villains on the television will not stop them in real life…"

Raven shuddered briefly remembering that incident, but saw her opportunity and cut Starfire off before she could continue, "I know I can't leave the medical bay… but do you think we can practice meditation?" Raven queried.

Starfire blinked a few times, trying to decide on whether it was ok or not, and then drifted into the air, "I see no harm…"

Raven sighed with relief, sat up, and began to float. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, beginning to chant, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

Raven found her center, but it appeared as if it was already occupied… she stared for a moment as Beast Boy and Terra appeared in her mind, hugging. Raven gasped and stopped chanting immediately, much to Starfire's surprise. What surprised Starfire more was Raven falling back into the bed and then over the side.

Starfire floated over her friend in seconds, quickly checking the shocked gray skinned girl, "Raven, what is wrong?"

Raven grabbed her sore head, weakly rubbing the spot she had landed on, "I… " She looked up at the concerned Tamaranian and stopped, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong Starfire."

"But you have fallen. What is wrong?" Starfire kneeled next to her friend, still concerned.

"I told you I'm fine." She glared at the girl and stood uneasily.

Starfire rose and confronted her friend who was now pulling the monitoring devices from her arms, "You say you are fine but you are obviously not. What is wrong?"

"I am FINE. I don't need to be here…" She said and tore off the last of the monitors.

"Cyborg said you were not to leave…"

"I don't care what Cyborg said, I'm fine now." Raven moved towards the door, but Starfire floated in front of her to block her exit.

"Please, you must stay here." Starfire's voice was trembling.

Raven lifted the cowl over her head, "I can't stay here."

Starfire flew backwards, blocking the doorway, "I will not allow you to leave."

"Starfire, I just want to leave, just let me leave." Raven's voice was devoid of energy she was still drained.

"I am sorry, I cannot." Starfire held still, holding onto the doorframe.

"Please, Starfire…" The Tamaranian steadfastly refused, Raven had to get out of this room, she had to get out of here and she needed to think, she needed to be alone. She lowered her head slightly, "I'm sorry Star…" With a wave of her hand Starfire was thrown away from the doorway and Raven made a hasty exit.

Cyborg looked at the wound, "Man, he bit you hard! You're going to need some stitches…"

Robin rolled his eyes, "Just do it, I want to go find Beast Boy."

Cyborg picked up the needle and the string, reaching for a bottle as well, "You sure you don't want any anesthetic…"

Robin growled, then Cyborg started to stitch the wound, "Positive, now just do it." Robin winced ever so slightly when Cyborg started, but he had bigger things to worry about, and anesthetic would only hide the pain, and possibly slow him down. Chief among them were finding Beast Boy and then figuring out what to do with him.

"So," the needle entered Robin's arm and he winced again, "exactly what did you say to BB to get him so riled up?"

"The truth." Robin replied and went silent.

"About?" Cyborg asked pulling the string threw the other side and then cutting it.

Robin didn't reply, turning around and taking a step forward before stopping. Raven stared at him, hand to her mouth, her eyes were wide and she was obviously scared, "Beast Boy…" she murmured, then turned and fled down the hallway.

Robin winced, rushing to the door, "Raven! Stop!" Robin knew she was gone and bowed his head, first Beast Boy then Raven… this was not going well.

Raven flew above the city, ignoring repeated calls on her communicator that first asked and then demanded her return. 'I have to find Beast Boy…' after the mess she had created… 'I have to find Beast Boy.' She thought to herself trying to keep the images of her room and of Terra and Beast Boy hugging from her mind.

"_And what will you do when you find him?_" The voice inside her head echoed, and stuck with her, what was she going to do when she found Beast Boy. She growled and pushed the thought the demon had placed in her head aside, she had to do this. "_What happens when you find him and he attacks you, like he did Robin?_" The demon's voice played around happily in her mind. Raven was dumbstruck for an answer… after everything that had happened, why wouldn't Beast Boy attack her? She stopped moving for a moment, things were so complicated… she had hurt him so badly… "_He didn't even have a reason to attack Robin._ _What do you think he's going to do to you, traitor?_" Raven eyes widened for the briefest moment while fear gripped her…

"RAVEN! RESPOND!" The communicator snapped her back to reality; it was Robin again, demanding her return again.

Closing her eyes and floating down to a roof she grabbed the communicator, "Robin, I'm here, I…"

"That would be the problem, we need you here, you still aren't well." Robin snapped. There was a brief pause and then Robin continued, "I'm sorry, it's just you need to be back here, I didn't mean to yell…"

"I need to find Beast Boy. It's my fault he ran away." She said, her voice filled with concern and grief.

"Raven, we will find Beast Boy, please, just come back." She ignored him and placed the communicator back on her belt.

"What makes you say that? …I was the one who pushed you too hard." Raven whirled to find Beast Boy crouching at the edge of the building, facing away from her.

The rain started to fall, and Raven looked up, she hadn't realized it was ready to storm. Looking back, Beast Boy hadn't moved, remaining in a slightly hunched crouch. She slowly raised her arm toward him, but drew back, "Beast Boy, I'm sorry I haven't freed Terra. I'm sorry I failed you…"

Raven felt rivulets of water coming down her face, at this point she wasn't sure if it was tears of just the rain, or some mix of both. She closed her eyes, "I…" She was stopped abruptly, opened her eyes widely and found Beast Boy hugging her. He was obviously crying, she could hear him. She winced, why couldn't she help him? Beast Boy leaned in against her, sobbing. She put her arms around him and held him tight.

A SPECIAL Thanks to my good friend Nina for the lines of Beast Boy. I couldn't have done this story without having that rant, and she is the one who wrote it. All compliments on that scene will be forwarded to her.


	4. Cracked Glass

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: Cracked Glass

Raven landed on the muddy path leading to Titans tower, Beast Boy nearly falling to his knees when she landed. He had nearly passed out on the roof after the hug. The day's events had taken their toll on him. He had been so drained that he hadn't been able to fly back on his own. Raven hadn't called back to Titans Tower, she had put her arm behind his back and under his arm and put his arm across her shoulders and taken flight. Beast Boy stumbled as he stepped into a pool of water, slipping from Raven's grip and falling face first into the muddy trail. Raven quickly grabbed him and lifted him up. He was covered in mud, his green features were completely covered and his hair had turned an off green and brown as the mud mixed with drenched green hair. The rain was rinsing it off, but she noticed that rivulets of water streamed from the corners of his eyes, she couldn't tell if it was the rain or his own tears that were streaming down his face. He looked so pathetic she was glad the rain was coming down so hard she could barely make him out after he walked a few steps ahead. Coming back to her senses she followed him.

Beast Boy waited at the door, resting his back against the steel doorframe. Thankfully, the downpour had cleaned most of the mud off of him. Raven quickly walked over and entered the entrance code. The doors creaked and then began to slowly swing inward. Raven looked over to Beast Boy, he had his hands on his knees, keeping himself propped up against the wall, his face looking downward. She wasn't sure if he was still crying, but she would find out once they got inside. The door finally opened wide enough for them to fit through and she walked over to him, holding him up and helping him inside. A few steps inside the door and she stopped, Robin waited inside, Cyborg and Starfire a small distance behind him. Starfire's head was bowed and her arms were crossed while Cyborg was looking away. Robin was looking directly at them. If it wasn't for her supporting him, Beast Boy might have collapsed right there. Raven simply stared back at him, "You want me in the medical lab? Fine, I'll go after I get Beast Boy back to his room." She said calmly and walked towards the stairs, still supporting Beast Boy and nearly dragging him along.

Robin's mask narrowed, "Raven."

Raven tensed and stopped, returning the harsh glare he was sending at her, "What?"

Robin frowned, then looked to Cyborg who shook his head. The spiky haired young man sighed heavily, "Cyborg can do that. You need to get back to the medical bay."

Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy who was still looking down at the floor, rested his hand on his shoulder and tried to lead him away, but he resisted. He looked up at the group, "I'm sorry." The voice that came from him was not his, it was weak, and the strength and happiness that it once held had been wrenched from it. He turned to Raven and gave a small, false smile as he pulled his arm away, "It'll be ok, won't it?" Raven felt her arm slip away from him and Cyborg gingerly led him away. Raven wasn't sure when, but she noticed she had shed a tear, she quickly wiped it off her cheek.

"Now will you go to the medical bay?" Robin asked wearily.

Raven looked at him for a moment, her gaze narrowed, then she shook her head, "Yes, fearless leader, I will, once you find a heart." She said bitterly and walked off before he could reply.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Raven reached the medical bay and closed the door behind her. She didn't need the red suited leader of the team to get any angrier at her. She looked around the room, it was dark, the monitors were dead, and the lights were off. Outside the window she saw the rain. Usually she liked the rain; she wandered around in it, with her powers protecting her from getting soaked. This had been one of the first rainy nights she hadn't been able to enjoy. She pulled the blinds shut and walked over to one of the cots.

"You shouldn't have been out there."

It was the first time Raven had ever been surprised by Cyborg; in fact, it was probably the first time anybody had been surprised by Cyborg. She whirled to find him standing at the doorway, looking at the monitoring equipment behind her. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, "I had to."

"Raven, I don't think you understand. You were dead." Cyborg said sternly, and finally looked at her.

"Well I'm not now, and I have Beast Boy to thank for it." She said and sat down on the cot as he grabbed some monitoring equipment.

"Roll up your sleeves, I'm going to need to place this into a vein." He said, setting up an IV.

She started rolling up her sleeves just beyond the elbow, "Is he ok?"

"Yeah. He was just tired, and wet, but you knew that." Cyborg nodded without looking away. He took out an alcohol pad and swabbed her arm, "We were worried about you and Beast Boy." The vein appeared and he stuck the needle in, Raven didn't flinch or try to pull away, "I'm just glad you both got back safely…" He looked away again, grabbing more wires and placing them on her chest and forehead in strategic places. The monitors came to life, monitoring her vital statistics. "You seem fine."

"Seem?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Cyborg sighed heavily, "Then again, so did Beast Boy on the walk to his room." He turned and looked at her, his usually hardened eye softened, he was frowning slightly, "You have to sleep here tonight, want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine."

He nodded and slowly walked off, pausing at the doorway, and taking a look back at her, "Good night Raven."

"Good night." Raven said lying down on the cot.

Cyborg watched her a moment longer and then shut off the lights.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Raven watched them, Beast Boy and Terra in their titan's outfits, sharing a picnic, sharing food with each other, Terra smashing the desert into his face and laughing and then him grabbing her and rolling her onto the ground. It had been a long since Beast Boy was so happy. The background faded away, leaving them in an odd darkness that she could see through. He pulled Terra close, gave her a tight squeeze, pulled back and then kissed her. "I love you Terra."

"I love you too Beast Boy." Terra said, a tear falling down her face. And then Beast Boy faded leaving Terra there, in the darkness with Raven. Terra's clothes changed to what she had worn when she had joined Slade. Raven took a heavy breath and turned to leave this surreal dream when Terra stopped her.

"Were you trying to set me free?"

Raven stopped dead, she had learned to pay attention to her dreams, but it was truly rare when her dreams actively talked to her. It had only happened a few times before, and the most recent dream of that kind was what led her to become a Titan. She swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat and turned to look at Terra.

"Were you really trying to set me free?"

"Yes."

Terra's eyes widened slightly, and then she turned away, "I'm sorry."

Raven scowled, "You should be, you betrayed everyone who was close to you."

Terra crouched down, tucking her knees to her chest, "I don't know why I did it." There was a brief silence and then Terra turned to look back at Raven, "You still hate me."

"Yes, I do." Raven said calmly, looking at Terra, still wrapped in the suit that she had worn when they last fought, "I hate you almost as much as I hate my father and far more than I hate Slade."

"Then why did you try to save me?" Terra said meekly, retreating to her former position.

A bitter taste filled Raven's mouth; it was like swallowing poison talking to the traitor, "Because as much as I hate you, Beast Boy needs you. And, like a _real_ friend, I will do things I do not like to help him."

Terra went silent and disappeared, leaving Raven in the darkness of her mind.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Cyborg paced down the hall, the others hadn't come to breakfast. He hadn't expected Raven or Beast Boy, but Robin and Starfire never missed it. He sighed, Robin was probably taking out his frustrations on his punching bag, but Starfire… he couldn't believe that Starfire would skip breakfast. Even in the worst situations she was up at the crack of dawn trying her best to cheer everyone else up… and right now the Tower could use it.

Turning the corner Cyborg saw Starfire's room; there were some pictures of flowers posted on it as well as one of a rainbow. He smiled briefly to himself; it always helped him to talk to Starfire. She didn't always understand, but sometimes that helped… he took a few steps forward and knocked on her door lightly, making sure it didn't fall in like Raven's did. There was no sound from inside, "Hey Star, you in there?" He waited for a minute, "I guess not." He turned, frowning and started walking back.

That's when he heard a sound, not from Starfire's room behind him, but from Raven's room down the hall. It was faint, but it sounded like rustling of paper. He froze, if her window was open… the pages might still be salvageable but not after the storm that had been going on since last night. He quickly ran to her room, throwing the door open and staring. His jaw nearly dropped at the site that lay before him, Starfire was taking the shredded paper and tossing it into a massive recycling bin, "Starfire? What are you doing in here? What are you doing to Raven's books?"

She looked up and smiled, "I am picking them up so Raven does not need to have a mess when she returns."

Cyborg watched as she tossed another pile of paper inside, "You're not planning on throwing them out are you? Because Raven will… kill you if you do."

Starfire blushed, "No… I was hoping she might be able to piece some back together…" She smiled lightly, then grabbed another wad of papers somewhat roughly and tossed them inside.

"Star, those books are really old… you shouldn't treat them like that. Maybe I should help you?" Her face lit up her green eyes sparkling, and she nodded. Cyborg looked about the room, it was a complete disaster. Had he not known what were he was, he might have mistaken it for Beast Boy's room. He walked inside, lifting an ebon stone pillar that had once held a statuette of the masks of comedy and tragedy… on the floor, the mask of tragedy had survived, but the mask comedy was shattered beyond repair.

"What is it Cyborg?" Starfire queried, floating over to Cyborg who stared intently at the floor.

"Raven used to have a little statue of the actors' masks, it must have fallen when her room was destroyed." Cyborg said frowning.

Starfire leaned down and picked it up, "It does not look very nice…"

"It's the mask of tragedy Star… usually there's a counter, a mask of comedy, but it broke." Cyborg's frown widened as Starfire placed it upon the pillar.

Cyborg sighed and turned, not wishing to dwell on the irony when he heard another crash. Starfire had her hand to her mouth and was frozen in air, "I am sorry, I did not mean to…" She blushed and cringed while Cyborg stared at the mask. It had fallen, sharing its twin's fate, shattered beyond any recognition.

Cyborg smiled lightly, "Don't worry, I wont tell Raven." He put a hand on her shoulder, "We should get back to work." He turned to the door and found Beast Boy looking at them from the doorway. Had Cyborg still had the ability to have lumps in his throat, one would have formed then and there, "Hey, BB… we're just cleaning up Raven's room." Beast Boy didn't move for a moment, finally nodding and then turning to leave.

Cyborg watched his friend for the few last seconds he remained at the doorway, wondering how much he had seen, not knowing if he had seen Starfire throw the remnants of Raven's tomes into the recycling or not. Starfire floated next to him, "I fear he is still not well…" She said, her smile fading somewhat.

"He's not, Star, now come on… let's get this place cleaned up before Raven comes back." Cyborg forced himself to look away from the doorway and continue working, Starfire following moments later.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Cyborg had finished cleaning up Raven's room, carefully placing what was undamaged on her bed and the tattered books in the clean recycling bins. Fortunately, it appeared as though her room, outside of the books, was relatively untouched, although he had nearly screamed when Starfire had found her mirror. It too, had been cracked… he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Raven that, although he wondered how Beast Boy had entered her mind while it was damaged. He dwelled for a moment on Beast Boy, thinking back to him watching them clean up. He hadn't said anything, just stared and then walked away. They should have used something else to put the paper in, but Star hadn't brought anything else with her.

He sighed heavily and walked onward, holding Raven's lunch platter: an apple, a small sandwich he was sure she wouldn't touch, and herbal tea. He also had something else with him though, he never would have suspected Raven to have a stuffed animal, but when he had found Star holding it she had told him it wasn't hers. It eerily resembled the birds in Raven's mind so he had believed her, and then took it with him to give to her when he brought her lunch.

The door to the medical bay opened automatically as he approached and he found Raven resting against the backboard, watching the blinds. "Seeing anything interesting Raven?"

She shook her head then after a moment longer, turned and looked at him, "Not really."

He walked into the room, placing the platter on a cart and wheeling it to her bedside, "I brought you lunch."

"Gee… thanks." She looked at the sandwich situated on the center of the plate and instead grabbed the apple.

"Oh, almost forgot, I brought something else." He pulled the small stuffed bird from behind him and held it out to her, "I thought you might like to have it, we found it in your room earlier."

"We? Entered my room?" She raised an eyebrow accusingly and Cyborg groaned inwardly, Raven's room was almost entirely off limits.

"Yeah… Starfire decided to clean up, I helped her, all the papers are off the floor, your statue was smashed, but most of your stuff is ok. Starfire found the bird doll off in the corner."

She nodded, and took the doll from him, placing it on the other side of the bed, "Thanks." Her eyes widened a moment latter, "You didn't throw my books out did you?"

He took a step back hands held out in front of his chest, "No, no of course we didn't. They are in recycling bins though, so you can sort through them when you want."

She nodded slowly, picking up the cup from the platter and taking a small drink. She smiled briefly, "You know how I like my tea?"

He nodded, "I've seen you make it, I thought you'd like some." She nodded again and there was silence outside of the rain. Cyborg watched her eat a little, and little was the only word to truly describe it. Half and apple and the tea and she pushed the cart away. He almost wondered how she kept her weight up the way she ate. He smiled, looking at the sandwich, "I knew you weren't going to eat that."

She nodded, "When can I leave?"

"We'd like to keep you overnight again…" He watched her reaction, she wasn't happy, but he hadn't expected her to be, "… but I think we can let you go if you promise not to do anything strenuous."

She nodded, "Fine, my gymnastics lessons will have to wait…" she added dryly, Cyborg smiled, and she smirked, "Don't worry Cyborg, I'll be fine…"

'Now comes the hard part…' Cyborg thought to himself, trying to think of a way to tell Raven her mirror was shattered. Raven looked back to the blinds, "Something is wrong, I can tell, you want to tell me something you just can't figure out how." He nodded dumbly, and she shook her head looking down at the floor, "My mirror is broken, I felt it, I already know."

He stared at her completely dumbfounded, "How… did you know I was going to tell you?"

She looked back at him lazily, "You made my herbal tea just the way I like it, and brought me the only stuffed animal in my room. Dead giveaway there is bad news."

"Oh… I'm sorry Raven…"

She nodded again, "Don't worry about it Cyborg… and thanks for the doll." She rested her back against the wall, holding her bird and looking back at the blinds.

"Do you want me to open the blinds?" Cyborg asked, standing up. Raven was obviously finished talking for now. She merely shook her head not turning to watch her friend leave.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

'So why is it that I have no heart when I want Raven to be safe?' Robin smashed the punching bag one more time, finally stopping. He had avoided the question all day, although he hadn't slept well the night before because of it. 'Why was I attacked for trying to tell Beast Boy the truth? Why am I the cruel and callous one for doing what is necessary?' He doubled back, twirling and kicking the punching bag for good measure, the attack sent it spinning, bouncing wildly off the backboard but not being forced back by another blow. Robin watched it as it slowed and finally came to a stop. He sighed and left the training room, he had beaten the punching bags long enough without getting answers, and he needed some himself.

The operations room was relatively silent, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Cyborg was winning, but wasn't trash talking, and Beast Boy seemed to loose too easily. Robin approached to find Beast Boy slumping down in his seat, "You win again Cyborg…" He said simply, and then put the controller down.

Cyborg smiled victoriously, but it faded quickly, he was watching Beast Boy intently, trying to figure out what to say. Robin cleared his throat and Cyborg turned to look at him, "Yeah man?"

"I guess we're ordering in tonight?" Robin asked simply, pointing to the kitchen. It was basically barren, with nothing outside of the utensils sitting on the counter.

"Uh… yeah… sorry." He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. Robin simply nodded, walking around to the other side of the couch. Beast Boy looked at the screen, which was still flashing 'Game Over' with disinterest. Cyborg was back to looking at his friend. "Hey, BB, you want to pick what to have for dinner tonight?"

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg then back down, shaking his head, "No thanks…"

Cyborg looked at Robin pleading, this was far worse than Robin had expected, and he frowned. 'This isn't going to go well…' Robin thought, taking a seat next to Beast Boy, "About yesterday…"

Beast Boy visibly cringed, sinking farther into his seat and pulling closer to Cyborg, "I'm sorry…"

If Robin weren't better at keeping calm, cool, and collected during the worst situations, his jaw would have dropped right then and there. 'He apologized?' Robin's mind raced, he had expected an argument to come, for him to bash him for insulting Terra, to defend his attack… not an apology. He tried to collect his thoughts, "Look, Beast Boy, I was…"

Beast Boy looked down, his voice cracked a little as he spoke, "I'm sorry I attacked you… I… you were right."

At that Robin simply balked, it was all he could do. Even the best training wasn't good enough for him to keep a straight face during… THAT. He could barely process the information, but he never really got the chance. Beast Boy got up, looking at the two of them, "I'm… really not hungry you guys… I think I'm just going to go to my room." He said slowly, trying to keep his voice calm.

Cyborg went wide eyed for a moment, "Wait, BB, we'll order pizza, we can get vegetarian!"

Beast Boy stopped for a moment, then shook his head and forced a smile, "No… that's ok… I'm really not hungry." Robin and Cyborg could only watch as he slowly walked out of ops, the door slamming shut behind him. The pair looked at each other and then looked at the screen, which was still flashing 'Game Over.'

A SPECIAL Thanks to my good friend Nina for helping me finally break a case of writers block that was roughly the size of my ego. I couldn't have done this story without her. All compliments will be forwarded to her.


	5. Phantom

Chapter 5: Phantoms

The room to the medical bay opened and Raven looked up to find Robin staring in at her… actually, no, staring past her. He took a moment then walked inside. "What's wrong?"

Robin's mouth opened to talk, but no sound escaped. He shook his head, trying to reorganize his thoughts, but it didn't work.

"Robin. What is wrong?" Raven asked again, trying to get him to finally speak.

Robin paused for a moment longer, let out a deep breath, "You heard me talking to Cyborg yesterday." He waited until she nodded before he continued, "I said something to Beast Boy that I shouldn't have, and I realize that now." He nodded slowly, taking a seat next to Raven.

Raven watched him, his forehead was resting on his hands which were cupped together, she hadn't seen him act this way since they had first found out he was Red X. "I shouldn't have said it."

"Robin, I don't know what you said yesterday. Tell me what you said." Raven said calmly.

He looked up at her, hunching forward, "I told Beast Boy that Terra betrayed us…"

Raven's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Robin's head drooped, "He wouldn't leave her. He was going to stay in that cave and then run away, blaming himself for what happened to you, to her, to everyone, he blamed himself. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault."

Raven paused, and then reluctantly put a hand on his shoulder, "Robin." she let out a heavy breath and he looked back at her, his face pleading for some form of redemption, "I understand what you did… she did betray us. I haven't forgiven her either Robin, I probably never will…"

His shoulders fell and her hand fell away from him, "Then why has this all been happening? Why did you say I have no heart? Why is everyone here against me even if they think I'm right?"

Raven pulled her hand away, leaning back against the wall, "Because, Robin, sometimes being right isn't what matters. This is one of those times. Beast Boy loves Terra, and as much as I hate her… I wouldn't call myself a hero if I let my friend suffer because I want to spite her. That's why I've been trying to save her." She looked over at him; he was lost in thought, looking deep into space.

"Tonight he agreed with me." Robin winced involuntarily, finally breaking the spell, frowning and looking to Raven.

"What?"

"Tonight, I went to apologize for what I said… he cut me off… and agreed with me." Robin shook his head and stood, walking away in a daze. Raven swallowed the hard knot that had formed in her throat as he left. It was time to leave the medical bay.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Cyborg sat in silence. Ops was empty outside of him, the pizzas left on the table untouched. Nobody had felt very hungry. The TV was off and the lights were dimmed. With a sigh he sat back against the couch wondering what had happened. How had this sadness spread throughout the entire tower? It was like a sickness had spread.

The door to Ops opened and he turned to watch Raven walk in, she didn't wait for an acknowledgement before she asked her question, "Where is Beast Boy?"

"I don't know, we tried to convince him to eat, but he just left." Cyborg said solemnly.

"What happened?" She said, walking closer to him, he had to turn around in earnest to get a better look of her.

"We were playing video games, he wasn't even trying. Robin comes in, tries to talk to him, I'm guessing it was to apologize because he was stunned when Beast Boy apologized first. I've never seen him look like that, either of them." Raven nodded and turned to leave, but Cyborg caught her wrist, Raven looked down at his hand and he released her, "Raven, what happened? Robin didn't tell me what went on or why Beast Boy bit him. Do you know?"

"Robin told Beast Boy that Terra betrayed us… that's what Beast Boy agreed with earlier."

"Oh… man…" Cyborg murmured, falling back into his seat, his head in his hands. He shook his head, "How could Robin do that?"

"It doesn't matter now. If you see Beast Boy, contact me on the communicator, I need to speak to him." Raven's monotone voice was barely audible as the rain continued to pour down on the tower.

Cyborg turned to reply, but Raven was already gone.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

He had made it for her, a heart shaped box. He held it up, looking at it. He had never been much of a craftsman, but this had been special, he had made it for her, and he had put his heart and soul into it. He gave her the box, trying to ask her out on a date, which had failed, but then she had come back and taken him. All the while she had plotted and planned against him and the rest of her friends.

Beast Boy saw his reflection in polished metal; it was warped and bent, much like what Terra saw that night in the house of mirrors. His hands trembled slightly and he set the box down on his dresser. Breathing heavily he opened it, revealing all that was left of Terra. Almost nothing. Her silver butterfly barrette, and a few pictures. That was all that was left of her.

Reluctantly, he picked up the barrette, the simple gleaming hair clip she had met when they first met her. She had dropped it when she had fled the first time, when she thought he had betrayed her. He had tried to stop her, how he wished and tried to stop her, but he couldn't. She had just run off, refusing to listen as he called out after her. Putting the butterfly down he lifted the pictures.

There weren't many of them, Robin hated having photos taken, Raven smashed most cameras when her picture was taken, Starfire didn't understand them, and Cyborg hadn't seen the need. Beast Boy had few pictures left, two that had been taken for the entire group, three from newspaper clippings, but only one that really showed him and Terra. He had received it anonymously after she had been turned to stone. He took a last longing look at the picture; he couldn't remember when it was taken. They were in the park, and she was hugging him from behind. Beast Boy's insides screamed, he wanted to rip the picture in two, shred it and burn it. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. These were his last links to Terra as he remembered her.

Everything hurt, her betrayal as well as his own burned within him. He had finally accepted that she had betrayed him, it had taken over a year for him to admit it to himself, but now… he didn't know what to do. He believed what he had said to Robin, but it hurt to think about it, it hurt to think about her, but she wouldn't leave his mind. Everything he did, every villain he fought, every joke he made, it didn't matter, it just reminded him of her somehow. He looked at the picture, which was lying on the barrette, covering half of it. He just wanted the pain to stop. Tears streamed down his face, a few landing on the dresser, one splashing inside the heart box and hitting his smiling face. "No…" he said to himself and closed the heart box.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Raven paused, reluctantly starring down the empty hall, 'It's the only place I haven't checked.' She thought to herself. The lights were off, but it was a straight corridor, but she didn't want to enter. It was one of the few places she dared not enter in the tower: Terra's room. Nobody had entered there in months, not even Beast Boy. She groaned as a slight shiver went up her spine. She hadn't gone in since Terra's betrayal. She wasn't sure what would happen if she did.

She grimaced and looked back, almost turning to leave. She couldn't, he was in there, and she had to speak to him. She had to somehow fix this. Bowing her head slightly, she raised her cowl, covering her face, then proceeded down the empty corridor to Terra's room. The air was thick and damp and cold, wearing heavily upon her. As experienced as she was in these matters, she had to force herself to ignore these were normally indication of ghostly presences, shifting the blame to the heating and cooling systems of the building.

Finally reaching Terra's room she felt a cold wing blow by her and she frowned, there was no way wind could get into the corridor. Brushing off the thoughts that crept into her mind, she quickly pressed the code and opened the door to Terra's room.

It was black; the glow-in-the-dark stars had long since faded, leaving the room devoid of light. Beast Boy wasn't here. Raven took a step inside, "Terra…" A flood of emotions hit Raven, hatred and outrage at the betrayal, a sickening feeling, knowing that she had been so easily tricked. A cold wind began to swirl, her cloak beginning to flow in the breeze. She closed her eyes trying to stop the emotions. She had tried to avoid this, that's why she avoided Terra's room. Memories, painful horrible memories flitted into her mind. Raven's upper lip trembled.

"I hate you…" The wind picked up, twirling and spinning her cape, knocking the cowl off her head. "Damn you Terra…" Raven tried desperately to hold back tears she had held back for so long, "I HATE YOU!" she screamed in impotent rage against the girl. The room went mad, her powers attacking it at random, black energy enveloping Raven and spitting off into the wall, cracking it and destroying several of the stars. Her bed was ripped apart by another lead of energy. The wind swirled, going crazy and Raven stood, against it. It smashed against her, the bitter blast of freezing air nearly pushing her back a step, "You betrayed all of us! And now you seek to destroy the only person who ever loved you?" Her hands turned into trembling fists, "Is that it? Is that what you want? DO YOU WANT BEAST BOY TO DIE?" The wind died with her words, and she was left in the empty room, staring forward at the dresser, the metal box Beast Boy had given her lying on top of it.

A single, weak breeze flowed past her and in one instant she heard something that made her skin crawl. "No." It was a desperate plea, Terra's voice was barely audible as the wind blew past her, but Raven heard it and trembled. Terra was here; she had heard everything she had said.

In the back of her being, at her very core, she felt one last feeling, one that she had fought so long and so hard to prevent from coming to the surface that her mind burned when she finally recognized it. Sorrow. Her powers ebbed and flowed into the wind, "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you betray us?" She asked the empty room, head bowed, the black shield around her disappearing quickly. "I can't understand it." She took in heavy breaths, the air seemed to encircle around her, enveloping her. The last of the black aura disappeared and she was once again assaulted by the wind.

Raven could feel something happening, her mind began to whirl with the wind, her powers had drained into it, giving it strength and it needed more. Lightheadedness turned to a dull pain and she winced, it was growing rapidly and her powers reactivated, but were immediately forced into the wind, which only continued its relentless assault on her. The pounding in her head became intense and Terra appeared to her, a transparent apparition standing feet away from her in the darkness. Terra had tears rolling down her cheeks. Raven gritted her teeth, trembling hands clutching her throbbing skull, more power flowing from her and to the apparition, "Terra… how?"

Terra ran to her, kneeling in front of her, hands clasped together pleading, "There isn't time." The words seared into Raven, each draining her, sapping her strength. Terra looked back frantically to the dresser, and the metal heart box, "Beast Boy…" Raven collapsed to her knees, barely able to support herself, "…you have to help him. He's going to kill himself!" Terra said frantically, a few of the tears fell from her cheeks, becoming corporeal and freezing before hitting the ground. Terra put her hand on Raven's shoulder, it felt like ice and Raven's breath became visible as the room froze around her.

Raven groaned, shutting her eyes in a desperate bid to block out the pain. She saw darkness and rain, and then the world twirled and entered a free fall, twisting and turning and rolling over on in darkness until, in the last few seconds the massive rocks on the outer edge of the Titan's island came into view, mere feet away and with no time to react or stop before crashing into them. The freezing touch left her shoulder and Raven opened her eyes with a gasp. "Beast Boy…" She murmured, trying to pull air into her burning lungs. A slight shimmer on the carpet caught her eyes and she saw several icy beads beginning to melt. She touched one, feeling it dissipate on her hand, turning to water, which simply disappeared from her finger. "Thank you Terra…" She whispered nodding solemnly, and then sank into the shadows.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Beast Boy stood on the roof, once again drenched to the bone. He looked down into the abyss below, the rain disappearing as it fell to the ground. He quickly brushed aside a mix of rain and tears. He shut his eyes tightly, "Terra…" he said, bowing his head and taking a step forward into the abyss… only to find solid 'ground' beneath him.

Raven looked up from her position, Beast Boy was a few feet away from her, one foot on the edge, the other on a wall of solid black barrier she had created beneath his foot, "Is that what you were going to do?"

Beast Boy's shook, stepping back onto the ledge, looking back at her "Raven? You… you don't need to be up here. I've already caused you enough pain."

"And what?" She sneered, trying to get up, "You think killing yourself is the right thing to do?"

"No…"

She stood awkwardly, unbalanced and swaying in the heavy gusts, "It's the coward's way out." She glared at him, throwing a finger forward accusingly, "And you are not a coward."

"I betrayed her, I loved her and I betrayed her."

"Do you really think that?" Raven said, finally stabilizing herself and bracing for the heavy winds.

He whirled, staring back into the abyss, "Raven, I know it! I know what I did and I know it's my fault!" His voice shook, barely audible above the wind and the rain, but then he shook and turned back to look at her angrily, shouting, "Why doesn't anyone else understand that?"

"She spoke to me." Raven said, calmly taking a step toward him, "She sent me up here to stop you."

"No… you're lying!" He screamed wildly backing up, feet on the very brink of the ledge.

"How else would I know you were up here?"

"Your magic! Luck! I don't know!"

Raven shook her head, taking a last few steps until she was face to face with him; "She was there with you, when you were in her room Beast Boy. She cares about you."

He shook his head, trying to think of someway to get around it, "But… but…"

"She told me what you were planning to do, she showed me and she sent me to stop it." She grabbed his shoulders, making sure he wouldn't stumble back and over the edge, "Terra doesn't want you to die Beast Boy."

"But… we can't bring her back…" He murmured.

"I will bring her back." Raven said stolidly, trudging towards him.

"How? You saw your room, your books were destroyed, Robin can't find a cure and neither can Cyborg. She's not coming back…" Beast Boy quivered in the wind and rain.

"Books can be replaced. Time is necessary."

"It has already been a year, Raven. A year." His arms dropped to his sides limply and he looked into her eyes sadly, "How long am I going to wait before giving up? Five? Ten? Twenty? Raven, I can't take that! Every day, she's there, I can see her, everything I see reminds me of her and I can't stand being here without her."

Raven watched him for a moment longer then looked down, "And what would happen if, five, ten, twenty years from now, we bring her back and you're dead. What then?"

"I…" His voice trembled and he fell to his knees, Raven kneeled down in front of him, steadying him, "Raven… I'm sorry it just hurts so much. I just want it to stop hurting."

"We will find a way to bring her back, I promise you, I will find some way to bring her back to you." Raven lifted his chin, so he could look into her eyes, "I promise you."

Beast Boy's fell into her again with a sob, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and enshrouded them in black energy, letting them sink into the ground.


	6. Reflections Of What Is Lost

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6: Reflections Of What Is Lost

Cyborg re-entered the operations room; Raven was missing, as was Beast Boy. Robin had promised to look for them, but hadn't found them. Starfire had been asleep when he went to talk to her… Cyborg let out a heavy sigh, this night was not going well and the incessant rain wasn't helping to lighten his mood. "BB, you in here?" His voice was tinged with anticipation, and a bit of weariness. "Guess not."

Cyborg turned to leave when he heard something… it sounded like someone crying. He turned to find Raven and Beast Boy in the middle of the room, her holding him close to her, "It will be alright… I will find a way…" She murmured gently, leaning his head onto her shoulder. Beast Boy was crying again, but he was also soaking wet, both of them were. Cyborg stood there silently, watching them. Beast Boy was shivering from the cold, barely able to hold onto Raven, who was basically keeping his frame from falling forward. Still, she held him tightly, trying her best to comfort him and talk to him. The sounds of crying went on for only a short time, before stopping. Beast Boy had passed out, and Raven gently placed him on the floor.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked taking a few steps forward.

"Beast Boy needs to go to the infirmary." She said, her normal monotone voice cracked a little, tinged with sadness. Even in the darkness and with her cowl up he could see her lip trembling ever so slightly.

"What happened?" Cyborg repeated, looking at her.

Raven forced herself to remain calm, she wouldn't tell him what had happened at the roof, that he had tried to jump, but why else would they be so wet? "I saw Terra."

Cyborg's eye went wide, "What?"

"I was looking for Beast Boy and I went to Terra's room and I found her there."

"Terra's here? In the tower? Alive!" Cyborg's mouth hung open loosely, but Raven bowed her head.

"Her spirit, it was in her room. She knew Beast Boy was in trouble and she helped me find him. She's still alive Cyborg, but her spirit left her body to save him."

Cyborg didn't know what to say, a mix of emotions, shock, and an almost complete ignorance of the powers Raven possessed kept him from saying anything that would have made sense. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Get Beast Boy to the infirmary."

Cyborg woke up from his trance and scooped Beast Boy up from the floor. Raven watched him for a moment, wondering what she was going to do. Cyborg held Beast Boy up. He looked at her worried, "And what are you going to do?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, he was soaking wet, his uniform clinging to him. She must look the same, but her cloak was enough covering that she didn't have to cover her chest. Looking at Cyborg with a deadpan expression she murmured, "I'm going to change."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Raven wasn't sure what had happened in Terra's room. It was her best guess that her powers had been enough to bring Terra into a physical form, but it was unlike any other time she had spoken to a… 'ghost'. She shivered at the thought of calling Terra that, it wasn't the right word, but for now it would have to do. The others wouldn't understand the terminology anyway.

She grabbed a towel and dried her hair, thankful to be free of her soaked clothing and in a new outfit, despite the fact they looked exactly the same. Taking the soaking clothes she went to her hamper and opened it to toss them in. Instead she stopped; the small bin was filled with papers. Putting her wet clothing aside, she picked up the shredded pages on top. Cyborg had told her that he and Starfire had cleaned up her room… she sighed heavily and sat down on her bed.

Her collection had been destroyed, all the ancient mystic texts she had were gone, and in their stead the book Beast Boy had given her as a gag. She grimaced; she might actually have to read that one now… Sifting through the small pile in her hand she tried to piece things together. Parts of the several famous tomes lay before her, shredded so badly that it would take years to find and piece even one back together, and that was the best estimate. With an exasperated sigh she took the pages and tossed them back into the bin.

A knock at the door and Raven turned to look, even though she couldn't see through walls, "Who is it?"

"Robin." He replied simply, no emotion attached to the voice.

"And Starfire." She seemed reluctant, her voice lower than normal, almost scared.

Raven thought about the two, Robin was rarely emotional in any sense of the term, but Starfire was an open book to anyone around her, smiling widely or frowning deeply and on the verge of tears. Getting up she walked over to the door, opening it enough so they could see one of her eyes, but not the other, concealing the rest of the room behind her, "What do you want?"

Robin looked directly at Raven, but Starfire avoided eye contact, her eyes red from crying. Raven frowned, "Starfire, is everything…"

Starfire quickly turned, flew past Robin, and grabbed Raven through the doorway, giving her half a hug, letting out a feeble whimper, "Cyborg told us you found Terra's ghost…"

Raven paused; Starfire had been with her during several séances, speaking to the spirits of the dead. Still, Starfire possessed little conceptual knowledge of ghosts and spirits and would have used the words interchangeably. Raven waited a moment, pulled back, closed and then opened the door fully, barely having time before Starfire hugged her again. Raven sighed; this was going to be a rather interesting explanation. "Terra is a spirit, she is not dead."

Starfire pulled back for a moment, "But how? Are not all spirits dead?"

"No, not all. Terra's soul is no longer bound within the stone statue, but she is not dead... it's complicated." Raven said, and for a moment the corridor was silent.

Robin looked confused, but said nothing, knowing better than to question Raven on supernatural matters. Starfire looked less confused than ecstatic, having been taught some basic magic, she grabbed Raven and hugged again, "OH! Terra will be saved!"

Raven's expression didn't change, but after a moment, she moved back and out of Starfire's grip, "She will be."

Robin frowned, "How are you going to do it without having your books?"

Raven paused, she had tried figuring out how she was going to fulfill her promise since she had made it, the little nagging thought at the back at her mind. Her face remained slightly disinterested the entire time and finally she focused on Robin, "If I knew that, she would be back already."

"You don't know a way to bring her back…" Robin sighed heavily, and Starfire's face drooped a little, Raven remained stolid. "Starfire, could you check on Beast Boy for me?" Robin asked the question without warning, and Starfire left the pair alone, slowly floating down the hallway. Robin watched until she turned a corner, and then went back to looking at Raven, "What did Beast Boy do?"

"Beast Boy didn't do anything."

"You are a horrible liar. Now tell me what Beast Boy was doing when you found him."

Raven tensed slightly, "He was on the roof."

Robin crossed his arms, "Doing what?" Raven didn't reply, looking away from him, shirking off the question entirely. Robin shook his head, "He wasn't in trouble from anyone other than himself."

"Terra sent me to save him. I never told Cyborg who he needed saving from." Raven responded, trying to keep calm.

"That's the second time he's done something like this. It will be necessary to keep him under guard for the next few nights. Then we'll discuss his membership on the team." Robin strained to keep his voice calm, cool and collected, despite the pain the words brought him, but he knew it had to be said.

He paused to let it sink in, Raven just stood there shocked, "Discuss his membership? You want him off the team?"

Robin frowned, "He tried to kill himself Raven. If he can't value his own life, how can we trust he'll value ours during a battle?" It felt as if Robin had just punched her in the gut, she wasn't even able to think of a response. He had tried to kill himself, but he wasn't about to let his friends be hurt. She opened her mouth to speak, but Robin cut her off, "I will tell Cyborg and Starfire to keep an eye on him." He turned to leave and then stopped, looking back without turning around, "Never make a promise that important unless you are certain you can keep it." Without another word he walked away.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Beast Boy was lying on the cot in the medical bay, staring at the ceiling. The rhythmic beating of his heart and the accompanying beats from the monitors were the only sounds. Cyborg had his arms across his chest and was leaning forward, making a soft snoring sound. Beast Boy's mind wandered, Raven had seen Terra. Terra had been with him in her room, had heard everything he had said. Beast Boy closed his eyes, letting his mind conjure up images of Terra, smiling, wearing the black T-shirt with the Titan's insignia emblazoned on it and skin tight yellow shorts. The uniform she had worn while she was in the Titans. He looked into her deep blue eyes, but there was no happiness there, tears were welling up, and in his mind Terra cried.

She turned away, with a sniffle, wiping a tear away from her face, "Why Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy ran to her, placing a hand on her back, trying to force a smile, "Terra? Terra it's all right I'm here. I wont leave you. Not again."

She turned, looking at him dead in the eye, the tears were gone, "But you almost did. Why did you do it Beast Boy?"

He pulled back, stunned, "I… I…"

Her shoulders fell for a moment, and then she lunged forward and hugged him, pulling him in tightly, tears dripping down onto his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, "Terra, I'm sorry."

She pulled back, looking at him from inches away, so close. She was still holding him, but he could feel her trembling in his arms. Tears poured from her eyes, and her lips quivered. She blinked the tears away, looking him in the eyes again, a focused, solid, scared look into his eyes, "Don't do that again, ever again, do you hear me Beast Boy? You have to promise me. Don't ever do it again." Beast Boy nodded dumbly, and Terra's head fell on his shoulders. She was still crying, all he could do was hold her, letting his shoulder become soaked with her tears.

"Terra, I love you." Beast Boy hugged her as tightly as he could and found he was hugging air, looking around the room. Cyborg was still asleep; the monitor was still beating, but faster as his heart had been racing the entire time. Beast Boy sighed and laid back down in bed, "Just a…" He hadn't noticed it until then. His shoulder was wet.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Raven looked down at the shattered mirror sadly, like so many other things, it had been destroyed. The glass was shattered, the damage would take weeks to repair, no normal mirror would do until she had blessed it and performed the right incantations to prepare it. Thankfully, she had memorized those rituals or she would never be able to figure them out. Raven placed the mirror down, with an uncomfortable sigh, things never went as planned. She had tried to learn a way to save Terra and it had wound up nearly destroying her. She had been so drained that she had entered her own mind and had nearly died. It was only Beast Boy's intervention that had… Raven froze. Beast Boy had intervened. She looked back down at the mirror; it had been damaged when she had destroyed her room. How had he entered her mind?

Had he shattered it once he had exited her mind? Raven shook that thought away, even in Beast Boy's condition, he wouldn't have destroyed her mirror. If not him, then who? Cyborg had said it was broken when they had found it. Raven was left with the impossible and the implausible. Either the mirror had somehow worked for Beast Boy while shattered, or someone had broken it afterwards. While the second was viable option, it just didn't seem right. She had not sensed it's breakage, but when she had destroyed her room, she was far too busy to notice it. Nobody had broken it after she had come back. She frowned, looking at the mirror, Beast Boy couldn't have shattered it, she would have sensed him smashing it.

So, she had broken her mirror when she had destroyed her room, but how had Beast Boy used it? A dull pain reared in Raven's mind, impossible questions gave her headaches. There had to be a solution, there just had to be. Raven sat starring at the mirror, watching it, waiting for something, anything to happen. She wasn't about to let this slip; she knew the mirror had worked, somehow, for Beast Boy when he had gone into her mind. She looked at the clock, three am, far too early to wake him, especially after all that had gone on. Raven needed herbal tea…

The halls were quiet, but at three am, Raven expected them to be. She could hear Starfire snoring from outside her door as she passed, and she was certain that Robin was in his normal barely asleep, hand on the birdarang he slept with, position. She hadn't disturbed him while he slept more than once for a distinct reason. Down at the very end of the hall would be the infirmary. Beast Boy and Cyborg would be in there, hopefully sleeping. She would have to go there in the morning, talk with Beast Boy, explain about Terra… and tell him what Robin had told her. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. She knew that Beast Boy had broken protocol at least a dozen times; there was no denying that. Robin was only doing his job at this point, as team leader; he had to look out for the team's interests even if nobody liked it... and Raven certainly didn't. She entered the operations room and placed the tea on the kettle.

Raven usually avoided dwelling on things, but Robin had a knack for making things stick. 'Never make a promise that important unless you are certain you can keep it.' When he had said that, she had wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground and die. He was right. She had no way to free Terra, not even a book to look through at this point. She was stuck, with nothing, no resources, no plans, no knowledge… nothing. The kettle began to hiss, steam piping from the small opening. Raven lifted it and poured it into a cup, taking a brief moment to relax before she took a sip. She lifted the cup to her mouth, the warm liquid calming her and seemingly sending a wave of warmth through her entire body. She would need it for what she was about to do. Taking the cup with her, Raven left the room and headed for Terra's.

It might have seemed foolish to some, to go to Terra's room at three am in the morning. But Raven knew well enough that ghosts… spirits, didn't sleep. Terra, if she were still in her room, would be quite awake and aware. The corridor began to get cooler as she headed towards the door, the steam coming from the tea becoming more and more noticeable. Raven' breathe became visible when she reached the door. If there was one thing she hated about the restless spirits it was that they dropped the temperature about twenty degrees, if not more… Terra had dropped it lower. Raven opened the door to be blasted by freezing cold air. Clutching the cloak closer, she took another sip of her tea; drawing out the last bit of warmth she would from the cup.

Raven looked about, trying to see her, but seeing nothing more than darkness and flapping drapes, "Terra?"

The wind responded, driving into Raven. Terra wasn't exactly adept at using her current… form. Raven sighed heavily, creating a cloud of mist in front of her. There was nothing outside of the brief sound of the wind whipping back through the room. Raven had her powers under control this time; she couldn't drain herself to give Terra a physical form. The wind whipped to the other end of the room and Raven braced herself. It rushed towards her, and, beyond the small howling sound she heard a word that made her gasp.

"Mirror…"

"Mirror?" Terra couldn't possibly mean her mirror; she must mean the mirror in her room, something. It didn't make any sense, how would she know about the mirror?

The wind whipped around again, twisting around her hands… almost as if Terra was trying to hold her hands. Raven looked about in the darkness, the mirror in Terra's room, maybe that was what she meant? Raven took a few steps forward, Terra's mirror was cracked, a few shards had actually fallen off, and there was frost on the edges. Raven paused, it still didn't click, what did Terra want? The wind passed by her, heading towards the mirror. The glass cracked ominously, more parts of it chipped and broke off as the intense cold struck it, but a light frost formed over it. Raven watched closely; maybe Terra had more control over this than she had given credit for…

Raven hadn't even finished with the thought when the frost began to change, lines began forming as if Terra had put her finger against it and was forming letters, but backwards. Raven paused, looking at it, 'bring' was scrawled, clumsily, on the mirror. "Bring?" Raven leaned closer, making sure she got it right when the mirror cracked straight down the center, finally giving in to the extreme cold, and shattering into a million pieces.

Raven stumbled backwards; letting the shards fall on the ground in front of her. She frowned, looking at them, "Bring what? Terra, what do you want me to bring?"

The wind passed by her, a gentle, calm breeze, despite the biting cold. Terra spoke again, "Mirror."

Raven nodded, exiting the room quickly, grateful to return to a temperature that couldn't be described as frigid. Taking a moment to enjoy the heat, she began to walk back to her room. How did Terra even know about her mirror? Ignoring that question for a moment, why would she want her to bring the mirror? She reached her room quickly, but paused outside the door. All the unanswered questions were weighing down on her. Then again, in he past twenty-four hours Beast Boy had tried to commit suicide and Terra's spirit had reappeared and had given the information Raven had needed to save him.

Raven let out a deep breath, went inside and got her mirror, she may not trust Terra entirely, but she had earned something when she had saved Beast Boy. She also grabbed another cloak putting it over the one she already wore, not that it would keep her any warmer when she went to visit Terra… she never got the chance, a gust of freezing cold air quickly burst into her room, causing Raven to pull back and put her arm in front of her to shelter her. The cold was amazing, the hairs stood on end and she had to shut her eyes to keep them from watering. The temperature had dropped so quickly, it had nearly stolen the air from Raven's lungs, "Terra… what are you doing?" She yelled above the howling wind.

There was a freakish crackling sound, barely audible above the wind and the yell, but Raven heard it. The wind settled, but the sound continued, a cracking creaking sound, something she couldn't truly describe. She hugged herself for what warmth she could, nearly dropping the mirror to the ground. "Terra…" her teeth began to chatter, the door closed and there was a distinct frost on it, in fact, her entire room was brushed with a bit of white. She looked about, feeling a slight breeze from behind her. "…what are you doing? Trying to freeze me to death?" Her breath came out in deep almost white plumes.

The wind blew by her and she heard Terra's voice once more, "Mirror…"

Raven frowned, "I have the mirror right…" Raven's eyes went wide, the cracks weren't visible, the glass had been… sealed together with ice? It was thicker, a small sheen of ice visible just outside of the glass. Raven's jaw went slack. Terra… had done this? She looked around, trying to find her, but feeling on a breeze behind her. She turned, but every time she looked, the wind would move behind her. "Did you seal up my mirror for Beast Boy to use?" The wind didn't reply, simply following behind her. "How did you know about my mirror? Is this how Beast Boy used it?" Still no response, Raven bit her lip, this was unlike anything she had ever dealt with before. She looked down at the mirror held loosely in her numb hand, and the wind stopped directly behind her. Her eyes went wide for a moment and she lifted it to look at herself… and Terra behind her.

'Mirror…' They both mouthed silently… and then both smiled.


	7. Penance

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Bet you thought I'd forgotten about this, didn't you? Anyway, the full note is at the bottom.

Chapter 7: Penance

Robin turned over in his bed, trying hard to fall asleep. But even though he continued refusing to acknowledge it, he knew he would never be able to sleep tonight. Beast Boy had tried to kill himself. The thought echoed around in his mind. How much of that had been his fault?

'_I know you have trouble controlling your powers…_'

'_You told him?_'

'_I didn't._'

'_You promised. You lied to me. You lied._'

All he had done was figure out she didn't control her powers and when he mentioned it, she had fled. He hadn't known she had made Beast Boy promise. He had felt sick to his stomach watching her run away, Beast Boy trying desperately to catch up to her. He rolled over in his bed. Why hadn't he chased after her? He could have explained it. Beast Boy had tried to catch up to her, why didn't he? Why hadn't he told the titans to find her? It was his fault she had fled in the first place…

And then Slade had found her. Robin's hands balled into fists, clenching his bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned almost as white as the sheets they held. She had gone to him… because she didn't trust them. He scowled, staring at the ceiling.

How long had she been with him, how long had he had to warp her brain? And then he had sent her back and given her the perfect opportunity to help them, just so she could betray them. He should have seen through it. He should have known Slade was going to try this sooner or later, but he didn't.

And then she had turned on them… she had let the Slade bots into the tower. But she hadn't helped them. She had taken Beast Boy out of the tower to avoid the battle completely. If Slade had wanted to destroy the Titans, he would have told her to join the attack. Robin held no illusions of them succeeding when if Terra had been there to take them completely by surprise.

So why didn't she obey Slade? Had she still had some good inside of her? Was it only because she had feelings for Beast Boy? She could have warned them, she could have stopped Slade in the cold by simply refusing, but she hadn't; she had stabbed them in the back. Beast Boy still hadn't told them what had happened when he was with her, except that she had been with Slade.

Why hadn't they tried to find her and bring her back? The Titans had been just as angry at him when he had betrayed them, and he had been forced into it. Had she been so different? She had learned to control her powers from him. She should have known he was evil that he was going to use her that he was their enemy, but he had seen what sort of chaos she could cause when she wasn't in control. She had nearly collapsed that diamond mine on their heads. And he couldn't help but wonder if she had caused things like that to happen before, maybe even worse. Had she stayed with the Titans she could have learned to control her powers safely, but she had fled. She hadn't trusted them.

Instead Slade trained her, and then used her. He had turned her into his apprentice. And she had nearly destroyed the Titans. When she came back, she had tried to do it again. It was only then that they tried to save her. Why had it taken so long? When he had been taken, they had searched for him for hours, scoured the city, not stopping to rest until they were on the verge of collapse. And he had attacked them, and he had been forced to betray him.

So what was so different about Terra? Why had he waited for her to attack them, again, until finally saying they should try to give her a chance to come back? They should have done the same thing they had done for him, they should have been out there searching for her. He should have told the other Titans to do it. She had been good, what she had done in the end had proved that. When she was being controlled, when she had fought back, she was no different than him. Slade had controlled them both; he had manipulated both of them, he had taken measures to prevent them from rebelling against him, him by holding the Titans hostage or by using machines to control her.

Robin rolled over uneasily, flinching as he felt pressure on the new wound. '_She betrayed us rememb…_' Beast Boy had changed into a dog and bitten him in the shoulder because he had even tried to say that. Robin rubbed his shoulder, what would he do if someone else had claimed he had betrayed the Titans? Trying to think of what he would do, what he would say, but nothing came.

'_Then we'll discuss his membership on the team._'

Those words sickened him. He didn't even know how he could have said them at this point. He could remember when they discussed his membership after he had become Red X. He couldn't do that to Beast Boy, not now, not after everything that had happened, and for what? Because he had been so worn down by grief and by the complete loss of hope that he had tried to hurt himself? This wasn't the time to push him away; this was the time to help him through, where he hadn't before.

Robin sat up in bed, twisted over the side and got up. He knew exactly what he had to do, and staying in his room wasn't it. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not without seeing Beast Boy first.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Beast Boy touched his shoulder lightly, staring at it in the darkness. He couldn't see it, but he could still feel it. His fingers were wet. He couldn't have just been imagining this… she had been here… she had been… Beast Boy lay back on the cot, rolling over on his side. Even if she had been here, she wasn't here now.

Why had this all happened anyway?

'_Because she's not your friend. She's my apprentice._'

Was it because Terra betrayed them?

'_You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?_'

Or was it because he betrayed her?

'_Slade was right. You don't have any friends._'

He still felt that feeling in his stomach, a numb, gnawing sensation. It was the same sensation he felt in the House of Mirrors, and it hadn't left him since then. He had hated her then. How could she have possibly asked him that, after betraying all his friends? He still felt sick when he thought about it.

But… he couldn't just hate her. Even after that, he couldn't deny he had feelings for her. If he didn't feel anything, it wouldn't hurt, right? He touched his shoulder again, his sleeve was drying, or it simply wasn't as wet, he didn't know. He lifted his hand in front of him for a moment, trying to see the tears he had pulled away but it was hopeless.

His arm fell limply onto his chest. Maybe he had been the one crying? Maybe it was sweat. He didn't know at this point, and all it was doing was making his head hurt more and more, and everything seemed hot, and he just felt so tired, but he couldn't fall back asleep.

"Terra…" He murmured, closing his eyes. He could see her, like she was right in front of him.

"You all right man?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes to the darkened room, rolling over to find Cyborg still sitting on the chair, "How did you know I was awake?"

"You usually sleep on your chest."

"Oh…"

Cyborg stood and walked over to him, placing his cold metal hand on Beast Boy's forehead, "Ah, man, you're burning up… one second, I'll get a cold compress."

Beast Boy laid back on the cot, watching Cyborg wet a rag then squeeze out most of the water before walking back over. "Here, this'll make you feel a lot better." He said, placing it back on Beast Boy's forehead. Beast Boy nodded weakly, not saying anything.

Cyborg sat down in the chair next to him, keeping a careful eye on him. He really didn't want to believe Beast Boy had done what he had done. It wasn't him.

"Cyborg…"

"Yeah? You need something BB?"

"I…" Beast Boy frowned, looking away from his best friend, "nothing… never mind…"

"What is it BB? You can tell me."

Beast Boy gnawed on his lip, trying to think of what to say and how to say it before finally turning back to Cyborg, "Is this all my fault?"

Cyborg's head moved back as if he was trying to dodge a physical blow, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Is this all my fault, what happened here, what happened before…"

"BB, it's not your fault, you're upset."

"It's not that…" Beast Boy bowed his head, "I was the one who pushed Terra away…"

Cyborg winced, this again. Beast Boy couldn't let it go, even if it was a mistake, even if he was too angry at that moment to realize what he was doing because of what she had done, it didn't matter. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, BB, it's not healthy."

Beast Boy looked over at him, his eyes watering, "But…"

Cyborg's voice hardened, "No. No buts, doctors orders." Beast Boy nodded weakly and Cyborg forced a smile, "Now please, Beast Boy, try to get some…"

The door opened, the automatic whirl interrupting Cyborg as he looked to see who was there. Light shadowed him, leaving Cyborg blinded for a moment as he stared at the silhouette, but Robin became visible as he entered, the door closing behind him.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked, looking at him for a moment longer before sending a quick glance to Beast Boy.

Robin bit his lip, "I'm here about what happened tonight."

There was silence, almost palpable, as the words settled in. Cyborg frowned, "Can't it wait? It's almost two AM."

Robin's face curled into a grimace, "It could, but it shouldn't."

"Man, he's really not up to it." Cyborg argued, looking to Beast Boy, "He's sick, he should be resting."

Robin nodded but towards Beast Boy, "I just need to know one thing."

Cyborg moved into his path, "I really don't think…"

Robin looked at Cyborg, his obscured eyes still managing to meet Cyborg's. There was a pause, and Robin placed a hand down on Cyborg's shoulder, "Only one thing."

Cyborg bit his lip, unsure; he looked back at Beast Boy. He hadn't said a word; he was lying there helpless, head turned away from both of them. He might already be asleep. "I don't…"

"One thing, that's all Cyborg."

Cyborg frowned, "Just one?"

"Just one."

Cyborg hesitated, taking a last look at Beast Boy, "Fine, but just the one."

Robin nodded, deftly maneuvering around Cyborg and walking to Beast Boy's cot. Robin looked at him, taking in his teammate. He was disheveled, his hair was matted and a wet compress was on his head. Beast Boy's eyes were barely open, and Robin wasn't sure he would even consciously hear him at this point. Robin frowned, looking briefly to Cyborg who was watching him carefully waiting for him to talk or leave.

Robin nodded briefly, kneeling down in front of Beast Boy.

"Are you awake?"

Beast Boy nodded, shutting his eyes unwilling to look at Robin after what had happened.

"Beast Boy… I need to ask you something. It's very important, do you think you'll be able to answer me?"

Beast Boy's nodded numbly.

Robin paused, watching Beast Boy for a moment before finally lowering his head.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry about what I said about Terra. Please… will you forgive me?"

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he stared at Robin in the darkness, "Wha… what?"

"Please, Beast Boy, I shouldn't have said it and… I'm sorry."

Beast Boy stared in shock, even after biting him… Robin was apologizing to him. Beast Boy swallowed hard, his dry throat felt like he had stuffed cotton into it. "But you said…"

Robin shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I was wrong. If I hadn't said anything about her powers, she never would have left. She never would have been found by Slade, and none of this would have every happened."

"But she was with Slade…"

"When I was with Slade it was the worst thing that ever happened to me, and I was with Slade for under a week. Terra might have been with him for months. We don't know what he did to her and I can't blame her for what she did. We never tried to find her, not until it was too late."

Cyborg watched Robin in silence, and then nodded in agreement, "He's right BB."

Beast Boy turned around and looked at Cyborg beginning to smile as his eyes watered, "Yeah…"

Robin forced an awkward smile, "Does that mean…"

Beast Boy gave him a toothy grin, "Yeah."

Robin nodded, putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and standing. He turned to Cyborg, "I can stay here tonight, right?"

Cyborg smiled widely, "Of course man, I'll grab..."

The door slid open with a mechanical whirr and all eyes found Raven at the doorway, looking inside, silhouetted by the lights in the hall. "Raven?" Robin asked, in confusion, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden burst of light.

She looked at him in as much surprise, but then regained her composure, looking at him dourly before turning her attention to Beast Boy. A silence reined, as Raven swept inside the room, a bitter cold following in her wake. She walked past Cyborg, who raised a hand in protest only to suddenly grab his shoulders for warmth. Robin frowned and took a step between her and Beast Boy. "Raven, what are you doing here?"

Raven scowled, "I could ask the same of you."

"I…" His expression softened and he looked back to Beast Boy, "…came here to apologize…"

Raven stopped, looking to Beast Boy, before turning back to Robin, "Was there any other reason?"

Robin frowned; she certainly hadn't forgotten his questioning Beast Boy's reliability as a member of the team. "No, and there's no need for anything else. What are you doing up so late Raven?"

"S-sorry to interrupt, but did it suddenly get cold in here?" Cyborg asked, teeth chattering.

Raven turned back, looking at Cyborg for a moment, before turning back to Robin, "It's hard to explain, but I have something for Beast Boy." Robin raised an eyebrow, but moved out of her way, feeling a sudden rush of cold as she passed.

Raven stood over Beast Boy, looking down at him as a numbing cold surrounded him, causing him to cover himself more. She withdrew the mirror from under her cloak, handing it to him, "Beast Boy take this."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide, staring at the mirror and then looking at Raven in disbelief. "You want me to take your mirror?"

Cyborg frowned, "Raven, your mirror was shattered… I don't think it'd be a good idea to give it to him, he could cut himself by accident or…"

Beast Boy blinked, squinting to see in the darkness, "Its not broken."

Cyborg blinked, looking at her in surprise, "What? Raven, you fixed it?"

"Wait, what's that, I think I see something…" Beast Boy reached out and took the mirror, holding it closer.

"I didn't fix it." Raven replied, watching as Beast Boy slowly moved the mirror in front of him, trying to find the best angle. And then he stopped, his back stiffening and he slowly turned to Raven, his eyes watering, his face between shock and joy. "Terra did."

"Terra? She fixed it? When?"

"When it was first broken. She was the one who fixed the mirror in the first place, otherwise Beast Boy would never have gotten into my mind and saved my life." Cyborg and Robin just stared at her, unable to form a response, Raven ignored them, continuing to watch Beast Boy as his eyes wandered back to the mirror, cold tears running down his face.

"Raven…" Beast Boy leapt from the bed in a sudden burst and embraced Raven, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you so much… I can't…"

She grimaced slightly, but then patted him on the back. "Take it, keep it, it's worthless to me right now, and I can make another." Beast Boy's grip loosened and she freed herself, shepherding him back to the bed.

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin finally asked, unsure what to make out Beast Boy's sudden outburst.

"Look in the mirror Robin, you'll understand." Raven replied, taking a few steps back. Robin frowned, walking to Beast Boy's bedside. The mirror was free of cracks, a slight glint making it look almost as if it was a sheet of ice casting the reflection rather than of glass. And then he saw it, a bit of peach colored skin, an arm wrapped around Beast Boy's shoulder. He took a closer look, edging forward to see someone's hand as well, and a small scrap of blonde hair hanging down loosely.

Robin's mouth slowly fell open in realization, "Terra… she's here, I can see her."

Cyborg gawked at him, "What? For real?" Robin nodded and Cyborg joined him at Beast Boy's side staring into the mirror, "No way…"

Raven watched Beast Boy look into the mirror for what seemed like an eternity. The others were staring into the mirror as well, although the initial shock had long ago worn off, their faces were still fixated on it, and Terra. She slowly, silently moved to their side and motioned for them to leave, which they did, leaving Beast Boy alone with Terra.

Beast Boy lay there, looking into the mirror. He no longer felt that constant pain, that tearing in his stomach. "Terra… I'm sorry about what happened." He finally murmured, turning to look up at her even though he couldn't see her. There was a brief shift, and a wind hit the mirror causing it to fog. 'It's all right' was quickly scribbled out. Beast Boy smiled, but another brisk wind struck the mirror, erasing Terra's message, only to be replaced a moment later. 'Sleep' Beast Boy looked back again, into the darkness where he knew Terra was. "You're sure? I'm…" He paused, frowning, he knew he was tired, but he didn't want to leave her, he didn't want her to leave him either. "Are you going to be here in the morning?" The wind didn't change, but Beast Boy looked back to the mirror to see the word 'Yes' etched into the haze. Beast Boy wiped the fog away, taking a last look at Terra, "Good night Terra." He said, and finally lay down to rest, peacefully for the first time since she had gone, knowing her arms were wrapped around him.

Author's Note: Well, this is the finale of From Stone, it may not look like it, but I've tied up all the loose ends that I felt needed to be tied up. I'll leave the feeling of well being at the end dictate your thoughts as to the future of the Titans for this one. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry it took so long!


End file.
